Four snowy days with you
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Bakura and Marik get trapped together, how will they survive?I suck at summaries! ps rating has gone to M because of the last part in chapter six kay? The story is completed!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Four snowy days with you

Title chapter: Kill that brat.

Warning: Some cursing.

Summary+Disclaimer:

Sammie: No explaning! You figure out on your own!

Kurayami: The story is about Marik and Bakura say Yay to Darkshipping and shounen-ai!

Bakura: ((Looks at Marik in horror.))

Marik: ((Looks back in horror too.))

Bakira: ((Lies on the ground laughing out loud and pounding her fist on the ground.)) bwuahahaha!

Sammie: Uh well... read read read!

Kurayami: She didn't had her medication, if you don't like Marik and Bakura pairings don't read, if you don't like shounen-ai pairings don't read at all. Oh and she does owns Yu-gi-Oh and Bakura is good and Marik isn't evil and pigs are purple and cows can fly and the grass is blue.

Sammie: Give it a try!

Baka-Idiot

Ne-Hey

Koi- Love

Aishiteru- I love you

Nani- What?

&&&&&&&&&

Bakura's POV

I muttered soft and walked to Yugi's place, he promised me a good card, and if I wouldn't get it I swear that I would send him to the Shadow Realm! Although I have to think about that Atem too... crap... I looked up and growled.

'Stupid rain.' I snapped and stroke my wet bangs out of my face. 'I hope the card is worth it little punk.' I muttered and looked at the sky narrowing my eyes. 'I think it's not only gonna rain today.' I said and sighed. I kicked a stone away and growled.

'I'm starting to look like a drowned cat, I should just jump in a river and then i'm just as wet as now.' I muttered and looked at my leather cloathes. 'Stupid rain...' I muttered again and looked at the gameshop.

I breathed in and finally walked through the doors. 'Anybody home?' I yelled and frowned when nobody responded. 'ANYBODY HOME?' I screamed and still nobody responded. 'If this is a joke of you Yugi I will kill you personally!' I hissed and suddenly smelt...

Steak! I grinned and followed the scent till I was in the kitchen where I saw the steak but no-one else. 'Oh well I can kill Yugi after that I eat the steak.' I said shrugging and sat down while grabbing the steak.

Marik's POV

That little brat dared to call me over to his place! I would make sure that there would be nothing left of him! And then my stupid hikari telling me I should go see why he called or else he wouldn't let me watch my favourite show anymore, blasted and that Sofhearted weak boy Yoh was about to fight Ren!

'Damned hikari's they cause no-more then trouble, and when I finally rule over the world I will kill them all!' I snapped, laughed hystericall and rubbed over my wet spiky hair that hanged down thanks to the rain.

'Cursed rain, it makes me look like Malik.' I muttered and tried to put my bangs back up. 'Stupid hair.' I snapped when they fell down again. 'If I come their they will think i'm a drowned cat.' I snapped and sighed.

'Stupid mortal... what now? I'm not going there looking like a drowned cat. I am so gonna kill that runt!' I said and opened the door of the gameshop stepping inside. 'Great...' I muttered and looked around my arms folded and a grin on my face.

The door closed behind me with a bang and I looked behind. 'Ah Yugi your home I thought that-- Marik?' I heard Bakura say surprised. We both pointed our finger at eachother. 'You!' we yelled. We glared at eachother.

'What are you doing here?' we said both. My eyes twitched. 'You first.' we said both again. 'Shut up!' I finally yelled annoyed. 'Can I help it you were saying the same that I was saying?' Bakura hissed.

'Anyway where is that runtYugi?' I asked. 'If he was here I would be far away now.' Bakura sneered. 'He's not here?' I asked. 'Wow you figured that all out on your self? Good Marik.' Bakura mocked and I growled.

'No point in staying here then.' I huffed and tried to open the door. 'What?' I asked surprised when it didn't open. 'What's wrong?' Bakura asked. 'You wan't harsh reality or fairy dreams?' I sneered. He glared at me which only said what's wrong. 'Harsh reality, well I think we locked ourselves up.' I said calm.

'What!' Bakura yelled shocked. 'Maybe I should explain it better. The door is closed you know that is if someone puts a key in it and turns it around and then you can't open the door anymore, then you can't go out anymore or in.' I said teasing and he growled.

'I know that!' he hissed and shook his head. 'Were stuck together.' he muttered. I looked up in horror. 'No were not were just gonna take the back door or the windows.' I said quick. No way I wanted to be stuck in this house with him! I mean he is nice in one way and sexy but... I have... ARGH!

'Already tried them, all sealed shut.' Bakura said and dropped himself on the couch. 'Oh and Marik? Wet hair suits you well.' he said grinning before putting the cannel on Shaman King. 'Bakayaro.' I muttered and looked at my reflection. 'Stupid hair...' I muttered again and sat next to Bakura so far away as the couch allowed it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sammie: Mwuahahahaha so was it nice? I had a strange mood when I wrote this so don't blame me, blame my friends!

Kurayami: Your... Friends? Is everything okay with you? Anyway R&R Mortals.

Atamagoakshii: Heheh poor Bakura and Marik ((Smiles wicked)) I think i'm gonna drop by and make them suffer.

Sammie: Heheh ((Hits Atamagoakshii's head)) Don't mention her. Ja Ne! And please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Four snowy days with you

Title chapter: Snow

Warning: Some cursing, and teasing

Sumarry: Last time we saw our two adorable insane friends were stuck with eachother how will they survive?

Disclaimer:

Sammie: Ait! everything okay?

Kurayami: ... ... ... Hahahahahahahhahah! ((more insane laughter.))

Sammie: What's wrong with you?

Bakura&Bakira&Marik: ((Insane laughter.))

Sammie What's wrong with all of you? ((Looks at them in horror.)) O.O

Kurayami: Oh nothing I felt like doing that... Sharp stuff?

Bakira: Me too.

Bakura: Same counts for me.

Marik: Same here.

Sammie: your all wacko's! Anyway I do not! I repeat do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Marik&Bakura&Bakira&Kurayami: ((All insane laughter.))

Sammie: God help me i'm surrounded by idiots... --;;;

Bakura's POV

So here I was with the one person I hated... Or didn't I? He did send me to the Shadow Realm. I glanced at him, his arms folded and a grimace on his face. He wasn't happy with this and I wasn't either. 'Stupid punk.' I muttered and already saw them laughing in their fists.

'Stupid hikari..' I thought thinking of Ryou. 'What now?' Marik muttered and looked at me. 'Well, how should I know? Find out yourself.' I sneered and stood up. My clothes were just as soaked as his. 'Atleast I hope that Atem has some clothes too.' I said and walked up.

I opened the door to Atem's room and then opened his closet. 'Well he has some good leather clothes.' I said smirking and then gazed my eyes at his gowns. 'I think we have to sleep here.' I muttered. It was almost eleven o clock after all. 'Stupid punk.' I hissed again and grabbed the gown, that was all that was in his closet.

'Stupid Atem.' I muttered and pulled my wet shirt over my head and throwed it on the ground, all of a sudden I turned around to face Marik. 'What do you want?' I snapped a bit startled. 'Maybe I want to know why you grabbed that gown.' Marik said calm and gazed his eyes over my bare chest.

'Maybe because I think that we have to sleep here, and because i'm tired, even evil spirits need sleep.' I snapped. Well... spirits? I wasn't a spirit anymore but I wasn't a mortal too. I could live without the Millenium Ring but I still would be immortal.

He nodded and still looked at my bare chest. 'Damnit stop looking at me!' I muttered and pushed him out of the room. I could hear his chuckle when I closed the door. 'Stupid Sadist.' I thought and undressed myself further, looking in the closet for some boxers.

'Well if this is the best he has I have to live with it.' I said and grabbed the boxer and throwed it next to the gown. Finally I grabbed a towel and dried my hair and body. 'Stupid rain...' I muttered when I tried to comb through my hair what didn't succeeded.

I gave up and put on the boxer and the gown. 'If you want to grab some dry clothes it's safe now.' I shouted and Marik turned around looking into my eyes. 'Fine.' he said and walked past me. I shivered soft and shrugged.

I walked to the quest room and looked outside. It was snowing, just like I thought. I smiled, I didn't liked the cold, but it was a beautifull sight seeying the world fully white. Wonder why those stupid hikari's did this to us, they think that we would kill eachother or something?

I sighed and sat on the balustrade of the window looking outside. I had nothing in this world, I wanted to go back to the time I still was in Egypt and make sure that I never stole that Millenium Ring... But nevertheless it happened and I have to bare the consequences.

'Blast it.' I muttered and closed my eyes leaning against the wall then I opened them again and sighed. 'Well what's done is done.' I said soft and jumped of walking to the bed. 'Good night Marik.' I said coolly. 'Night.'

Marik's POV

I looked at the white haired thief who was looking outside to the falling snow. I shivered soft, I liked Egypt better no cold, only warmth. When he jumped of I shook my head and walked downstairs hearing him say good night.

'Night.' I muttered back and looked if I had everything, a cushion, two blankets, yeah I had everything. I sighed and dropped myself on the second couch cause the first was soaked wet. Then I looked at the ceiling, I shivered again and pulled the blankets over me.

'Stupid cold land.' I muttered and closed my eyes. 'When that runt returns home i'm gonna kill him, or i'll posses him and then make him kill himself so I won't be the one to blame yes that is better.' I said and snickered.

'I only wonder, why had this runt did this? And why had my hikari helped him?' I wondered and frowned. 'Stupid hikari's.' I snapped and yawned while putting on the tv doing it soft. I stopped on a music cannel and closed my eyes.

"I'm a soldier, these shoulder's hold up so much, they won't budge.

I'll never fall or fold up,

i'm a soldier,

even if my collar bones crush or crumble,

I will never slip or stumble,

i'm a soldier,

these shoulder's hold up so much, they won't budge,

i'll never fall or fold up,

i'm a soldier,

even if my collar bones crush or crumble,

I will never stumble."

I grinned. 'If Malik would see me now.' I said and snickered soft. 'Put out that damn tv I wanna sleep!' Bakura yelled, I didn't respond and just closed my eyes listening to the music. 'All you motherfuckers gotta do is set me off, i'll violate and all the motherfuckin' bet's be off.' I sang with it snickering knowing I would make the white haired thief mad.

'Marik stop it!' he yelled and I grinned satisfied. 'Damn.' I said soft and left the tv on. 'Marik!' I heard him say one more time and drifted to dreamland or whatever you guys call it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Chap two uhuh ((nods)) This was one of my first Yu-Gi-Oh fics I made so please be a bit gentle with it okay?

Kurayami: You made this one two years ago?

Me: Yeah! Gosh... is it that long already?

Atamagoakshii: Yes it is, Kiyo-san? Are you here? ((looks around and sighs)) well i'll be searching further ciao.

Me&Kurayami: ((Sweatdrops))

Kurayami: Yes I know Takai-san. ... Uhuh... she's in love! ... oh I know how it feels. ... Yes my boyfriend is Bakura! ... We both love blood and sharp stuff! ... Thank you for your blessing! ((Hugs sword and continues talking))

Me: o.O;;; my yami is really getting insaner then she first was...

Ayashii: I helped her with this fic anyway, R&R if you have a good heart.. Or jus do whatever you want! D

Me: O-kaaaaaaaaay...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Four snowy days with you

Title chapter: Why me!

Warning: Some cursing, some teasing.

Summary+Disclaimer:

Sammie: Awww only one thing to say for this chap... um snow!

Kurayami: ((Muffled voice, is being tied with ropes by Bakira.))

Bakira: Ahem, sorry she was annoying me, and well this Girlie doesn't owns Yu-Gi-Oh, Kurayami doesn't either.

Kurayami: I do own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Marik: ((Insane laughter. Lawyers come in and drag Kurayami away.))

Bakura: ((Insane laughter.)) Good job with your Rod.

Marik: Hihihi we'll be rid of her for long!

Kurayami: Quess not. You pathetic Egyptians! ((Grabs the Rod and slams them on Bakira's, Marik's and Bakura's head, they all fall unconcious.)) Enjoy the story. ((Insane laughter.))

Baka-Idtiot

Ne-Hey

Koi-Love

Aishiteru- I love you

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura's POV

Damn that sadist! Always finds a way to make me mad. I jumped up and walked downstairs ready to hit his head and put out the tv, till I found out he was asleep, or wasn't he.

I grinned and looked at his face. 'I could wake him now with something, but that wouldn't be nice would it?' I thought and snickered soft while blowing in his face, he moaned soft and frowned but continued sleeping.

'Sadistic fool.' I said grinning and put out the tv, I glanced at him again and couldn't resist it. I kneeled down and carefully looked at him. Strange he didn't seemed evil now, but if I listen to my hikari I don't either. He looked rather cute. I smirked and stood up shrugging.

'He's so gonna hate it if he knows I saw him sleeping.' I said soft and snickered while walking upstairs. 'Now let's see, what would be the best way to punish Yugi tomorrow? I can duel with him and send him to the Shadow Realm, but to bad I can't thanks to Atem.' I muttered and sighed.

'I can atleast beat the crap out of Ryou, but... well I didn't do that anymore, not since I came up for him when Atem attacked him with Slifer.' I sighed and dropped myself on the bed. How hard it was when your hikari was in love with the hikari of your enemy. And like always I have to live with it.

'Well no muttering about those things.' I said and closed my eyes. 'Time to sleep.' I yawned and put my hands behind my head. I grinned again at Marik's face when I would tell him that I saw him sleeping.

Something was tickling my nose and I moaned trying to push it away which didn't succeeded. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. 'Ryou will you stop tickling my nose!' I yelled and opened my eyes to look right in the eyes of Marik that were now shining of amusement. 'What are you doing in Ryou's house?' I questioned and he laughed.

'I killed your hikari , took over the world while you were sleeping and ate all your cookies.' he said smirking. I shook my head. 'Nooooo! Huh oh...Very funny.' I muttered finally remembering what happened.

'And I will be the one who kills my hikari!' I yelled, wait a minute, how long had he stood here? Note to myself if you ever get locked into a house with him again make sure to stay AWAKE! I sighed and dropped myself back on the cushion.

'Lemme sleep it's still dark.' I muttered and he chuckled. 'If you call twelve o clock in in the afternoon dark okay.' he said and I opened my eyes again looking at him he looked back.

A weak blush crept to my cheeks. 'What do you mean with twelve o clock in the afternoon? It's dark in here!' I said and he smirked. 'Maybe you haven't felt the cold yet but were stuck in this house there was a blizzard this evening.' he said and grinned at my shocked face.

'You don't mean that we are snowed in...' I muttered and had the feeling to cry, not snowed in with him please! 'We are snowed in.' the Egyptian said calmly and walked downstairs. 'Hey wait hey!' I yelled and jumped out of bed to immediatly jump back in again. It was freezing!

'Are you gonna stay there as a coward or are you coming downstairs?' Marik yelled and I huffed soft. 'I'm coming. Don't cry.' I muttered and pulled the blanket around me. For some reason I didn't feel good, things were getting dizzy, I really didn't feel good. Slowly I walked downstairs making sure I didn't tripped and end up under the stairs to be the laughing stock of Marik.

'What's taking so long?' he muttered and looked at me quizically. 'Nothing I just don't want to get out of bed.' I hissed and shivered. It was still cold even when I was surounded by a warm fire... warm fire?

I opened my eyes and looked at the livingroom where Marik had set a fire in the livingroom. 'Can't you do it warmer or something that way? It's way to cold in here.' I said grinning. He frowned and looked at me. 'Cold? This is the only place where it is warm.' he said surprised and walked over to me.

'Are you sick.' he asked. 'Don't be ridiculous.' I snarled and he put a hand on my head to quickly pull it away when he 1 or felt the heat coming of it 2 or avoided my hands wanting to slap his 3 or both. 'What the hell?' I asked and narrowed my eyes.

'I think, that you need to rest.' he said and pointed at the couch. He slept there, no don't think about that! 'Why?' I growled stubborn. 'If I would put a steak at your head it would be ready to eat in two minutes.' he said and pushed me to the couch.

'And why would you care!' I hissed and struggled. 'One your hikari kills me if something happens to you, two my hikari kills me after yours, three i'm not gonna explain everything to Yugi and the pharaoh.' he said and pushed me on the couch.

'You stay here and i'll get some clothes and some more blankets.' he said and walked away. 'Hmph, like I need your help!' I muttered and rolled myself on the couch closing my eyes thinking of how to kill my hikari with much and much torturing.

Marik's POV

This was not good, I didn't stand the cold and Bakura couldn't stand it and if I am sure he is getting sick. I sighed desperatly. He may be my enemy and once partner in crime, but did that matter now? They were both in the same situation weren't they?

Well half, Thief was getting sick and I wasn't was I? Argh! Note to myself stop acting like a scyzoprenic and talk to myself! I grabbed some clothes and two more blankets and walked downstairs again.

'Stupid snow, Malik should've just staid in Egypt and forget all about destroying the pharaoh and rule over the world.' I muttered and dropped the things at the floor. Carefully I glanced over at Bakura and saw he was sleeping. I kneeled down and pressed my cold hand against his forehead again, men he was burning!

'Bakura.' I said soft and he moaned. I sighed not knowing what to do. Maybe I should've staid in the Shadow realm, but nooo I had to get back here, and for what? well good question I don't even know why...

'Kura wake up!' I said and he opened his eyes glaring at me. 'Don't call me Kura.' he snapped harsh. 'Good good don't sweat it Bakura.' I said and folded my arms. 'You need one medicine two heat and three someone who can give that all to you.' I said and stood up.

'Great and why do I need all those stupid things?' he muttered. 'Because your sick as hell.' I said and glanced behind. He glared at me and huffed. 'I am not.' he muttered and grabbed his head. 'Do you have a headache?' I asked.

'Who wouldn't if he was stuck in one house with you.' he sneered and moaned. I sighed and shook my head. 'I'll get you some medicine.' I muttered and walked to the kitchen. 'I don't want medicine!' he yelled.

'Yes you do.' I said. 'No I don't.' he sneered back. 'Yes you do.' I said again. 'No I don't.' he said. 'Yes you do.' 'No I don't.' 'You do.' 'I don't.' 'You do.' 'I don't.' 'You don't.' 'I do!' Bakura ended and slammed himself which caused him to yelp.

I grinned. 'Okay you do.' I said and searched for the medicine. After that I found everything I returned to him. 'I don't want to!' he yelled and tried to stand up and get away, which caused him to almost trip. I tried to hold in my laugh.

'You wanna die?' I asked with a snicker. 'Ofcourse not! I haven't even conquered the world.' he huffed. 'Then swallow them.' I said calmly. 'No!' he said and I pushed him on the couch. 'Why not?' I asked, he stared at me.

'Uh.. Cause I don't wan't to!' he finally said. I took my chance and put the pills in his mouth. 'Now listen you can either grab the water and swallow them or i'll get my Rod and make you swallow them understood?' I asked while putting my knee on his chest so he would stay where he was.

He glared at me and nodded miserable. 'Here's the water.' I said and slowly he swallowed them. 'Good, I won't have to use my Rod then.' I said and he hissed soft. 'Now will you please get of me!' he asked impatient. I looked down.

'Owh.. Uh yeah sure.' I said and stood up. 'Thanks for letting me breath, it's a miracle.' he muttered and grabbed the blanket pulling it round him again. 'Stupid sadistic fool.' he muttered and I grinned. 'Thank you for the compliment.' I said and raised my eyebrow.

'Yeah whatever.' he muttered and folded his arms. 'Don't sulk thief, it's just some medicine and you just have some fever and that will go away soon and then we'll go our own way again, and you'll be rid of me. And i'll be rid of you so I can kill my omote.' I said calmly and wrapped a blanket round me too and sat next to him on the couch.

'Great...' he muttered and his eyes dropped close. 'How do you feel?' I asked soft. 'Like I am in Hell.' he snapped and I snickered. 'Ah, and how is hell?' I asked and he growled desperatly. 'Like your dying.' he finally said soft. I looked at him and sighed. 'Ah.' I said and looked at he fire. Before I knew it I was back to sleep too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: R&R:R&R:R&R:R&R PWEEEEZE! ((Looks at you with puppydog eyes))

Darius: Yo!

Me: ((Blinks)) Don't you need sleep or something?

Darius: Nope anyway R&R or else the next chap won't come ((Smiles sweetly))

Me: Your cruel...

Darius: ((shrugs)) Demon ey

Me: ((Shakes my head)) hopeless too anyway R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Four snowy days with you

Title chapter: What the...?

Warning: Some kissing. That's it I swear! Okay I dunno for sure.

Summary+Disclaimer

Me: This chap a hint, fluffy!

Kurayami: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... But Marik and bakura does!

Marik&Bakura: ((Look at the lawyers in horror and dissapear back in the Sennen items.))

Me: Uh... yeah I don't owns Yu-Gi-Oh either! Although I would really want too! ((Insane laughter.)) Marik would be MY slave! ((More insane laughter.))

Kurayami: And Bakura mine! BLOOD AND SHARP STUFF MWUAHAAHA!

Bakira: Uh yeah right, luckily that's never gonna happen lot of reading fun bye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura's POV

I opened my eyes and shivered, ow the horrors of being sick. I snuggled my head on something soft... some...thing... soft? I looked up and saw I was snuggling my head on Marik's chest who was sleeping too. One. I didn't knew how we got in that position.

Two did that really matter? I lay rather nice here. Three I still haven't found out a way to kill my hikari. Four. Now to find out a way to kill the pharaoh and Yugi, five Leave Malik to Marik. Six, how are we gonna survive for I don't know how long we'll be here?

My eyes dropped close again and I sighed while putting my head back on Marik's chest. It's not like we were making love was it? We were just keeping eachother warm... were we? I reopened my eyes and looked at Marik's face. I couldn't even told him that I had saw him sleeping... because he had saw the same.

I sighed soft and put my head back on his chest which caused him to move a little and moan, but for the rest he staid where he was and continued sleeping. 'Night.' I murmured and closed my eyes. Don't know but sleeping is the only cure against fever I think, that was back in my time atleast. Or letting crazy shamans cure you.

Marik's POV

I moaned soft and put my hand on something soft trying to lay more comfortable then I lied now. There that was better... wait only one problem, what was that soft thing? I opened my eyes lazy and looked at Bakura his head on my chest.

'Ah if that is it.' I thought and closed my eyes again to sleep but then they flung open again. Wait that's not it hello Marik Bakura is sleeping on your chest!

I frowned. And so? It wouldn't hurt and it was kind of warm now. No bad thoughts! Wake up stand up do something but don't keep lying here! I carefully stood up and laid Bakura on the couch. Why would I even be concerned over him?

I am crazy. I am totally nuts! I shook my head while walking to the kitchen with a rumbling stomach. 'Oh how hungry can a immortal get?' I wondered while I ate something and shivered.

'Damn it's cold. I have to kill my hikari!' I muttered and walked back with some food for Bakura. 'Bakura wake up.' I said soft and he opened one eye looking at me. 'Ah, I already thought where did my cushion wen't to.' he mocked and grabbed the plate of food.

And then they say I am arrogant! Can you believe it, try and live with him for a few days and you'll say different! 'Can't you even say thanks?' I muttered and returned back on the bank.

'Hm thanks then for letting you being a cushion for me.' he said grinning and ate some more. I sighed and shook my head. 'Wow...' I muttered and he laid his head on my stomach. 'Tell me why did YOU wanted to take over the world.' he asked. 'I still want to.' I huffed. 'Okay why do you want to take over the world.' he asked.

'Because I feel like it, and they have stupid rules here and stop looking at me like that.' I snapped feeling a blush creeping to my face. He chuckled. 'You look cute when you blush.' he teased.

'I do not!' I hissed. One, get him to a doctor when we could get away, two make sure the doctor says he is totally nuts and bring him to a nuts house, three I won't have any trouble of him when I try to rule over the world, four I won't have this strange feeling anymore, five this Thief is getting nuts, the fever probaly got him so far he doesn't knows what he is doing or saying!

I closed my eyes and looked up. Before I knew what happened Bakura gently pressed his lips against mine. I looked at him in shock but let him continue.

One why did I let him continue? Two why was he doing this? Three why do I keep on asking myself things? Four why do I... enjoy it? I kissed back and he moaned soft. 'Bakura.' I moaned after he pulled back. 'Yes.' he said soft. I opened my eyes and looked in his sparkling ones. 'Why did you do that?' I asked.

'Because I felt like it.' he said chuckling. 'I feel like killing you, may I?' I asked. 'You didn't pushed me away.' he whispered in my ear. 'Why?' he asked and licked my ear. I smirked and shivered slightly. 'You should know.' I said soft. 'I wanna hear it out of your mouth.' he said.

'Because I enjoyed it.' I said and kissed him again wrapping my arms round his delicate body. 'You know, those four are gonna laugh out loud when they see us now.' he muttered soft. 'Fuck them I don't care, i'll just send them to the Shadow Realm.' I sneered and embraced him while lying on the couch.

'Your nuts.' he said soft and snickering. 'I know.' I said and started toying with his hair. 'I still don't feel well.' he muttered soft. 'That would be a miracle.' I said and kissed his forehead.

'Youch your head hurts Thief.' I said and nuzzled my head in his hair. 'Well then i'm not the only one with which it hurts.' he muttered. 'You wanna sleep here.' I grinned and he looked at me. 'The couch is to small, and if you don't watch out you'll fall out of it like now.' he said and pushed me of the couch grinning. 'I get the point. I'll get that double bed of Yugi's grampa.' I said and dissapeared upstairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: If anyone is hoping for erhm.. s...e...x... NO THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN! I think.

Kurayami: ((Grins wickedly.)) Anyway R&R mortals

Darius: Why should they R&R?

Kurayami: Or else i'm not gonna let her finish this story!

Darius: ((pales)) R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Four snowy days with you

Title chapter: I feel sick...

Warning: some comforting, some burn stairs, some kissing.

Summary: Last time our adorable fiends had some kissing, and what oh what will happen now?

Disclaimer: Am I rich? NO I AM NOT. So I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh? INDEED! Don't have to shout... Okay.

Pairings: BakuraxMarik

&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura's POV

I didn't knew why I did that, but it felt good, did I loved him when we first met? No cause he wasn't there yet. That was his hikari. I stood up and tripped over some blankets that were lying there. 'Thanks!' I exclaimed loudly before I hit the floor.

'What's wrong?' he yelled down. 'Nothing!' I yelled back and stood up. 'Stupid cold country, when I rule over the world I will make sure every country is warm.' I muttered and warmed my hands. All of a sudden their was a great boom in the hallway. 'Huh? What happened?' I asked while Marik stumbled in holding his head.

'I tripped if you wanna know that badly.' he muttered. 'And the bed?' I asked grinning. 'In the hallway.' he snapped and grabbed his sore head again. 'Stupid stairs.' he hissed.

Note to myself when I rule over the world let all the stairs burn, houses without stairs were much and much better! 'Well, atleast we both have a headache now.' I sneered and walked to the the hallway grabbing the bed and tried to move it to the livingroom as best as I could.

'Stupid fever.' I snapped and finally let got of the bed when it was in the livingroom breathing heavily. 'You shouldn't have grabbed it and pulled it all the way here.' Marik said worried.

'Hmph, i'm fine.' I snapped and sunk on the bed trying to control my breathing. 'Your not okay.' he said and dropped next to me. 'Well I am...' I huffed and started to cough.

'Yeah right you are.' he said sarcastic and wrapped his arms around me. 'Come on lay down Bakura, I will give you some heat.' he said soft and comforting. Could I trust him? What if I couldn't? What would happen then...

Softly I laid down, droplets of sweat dripping of my face and bangs. 'Don't worry everything will be okay.' he said soft before I closed my eyes. 'I wish I could say the same, seeying i'm the one in the bad position.' I muttered and coughed again.

'Shus, don't talk.' he said soft and I sighed soft trying to get some sleep. Softly I could feel him caressing my hair. It was comforting, maybe I could trust him and get some... sleep...

Marik's POV

This was bad, this was so bad, I carressed his hair and looked at his face. It was glimming of sweat. 'Kura..' I said soft and frowned. What if he was the reason I came back here? Well it could be couldn't it? I closed my eyes lost in thoughts.

What if he WAS the reason I came back from the Shadow Realm, I wonder why, what atracts me in him? Maybe the fact he is a evil sadistic spirit just like me. Or maybe because we are the same, maybe because I just liked him for who he was, maybe... forget it questions only bring forth more questions.

'Kuruelna.' Bakura suddenly mumbled in his sleep and I could see sweat merge with... tears? What was Kuruelna? Maybe a girl he had like much or something, maybe a boy. My eyes narrowed by that thought. I pulled him against me protective and dominant.

'Shh, it's okay everything is alright Kura, nothing will happen to you.' I said soft and hid my face in his hair. How could I know what happened to him in the past... I was the darker side of Malik he made me, how much I hate it, with his anger and hate...

How should I know of feelings like love, happiness and sadness? I was just a sort of duplicate of the original. I had no right to stay on this world still I did. 'Save me from myself.' I murmured soft and closed my eyes. I didn't know why I was on this world except for dominating the world I had nothing... all of a sudden a telephone rang..

'A... tele... phone?' I murmured surprised and grabbed in the leather clothes of Bakura. 'Yeah ofcourse one thing he would forget.' I muttered and answered. 'Yeah hi with Marik who's this?' I snapped.

'With Malik are you guys okay?' I heard my hikari say worried. 'Were perfectly fine the only problem is that the yami of Ryou is sick. Sick as Hell and I will kill you when I get out!' I snapped angry. 'Sorry...' he said soft. 'Where are you?' I asked.

'With Ryou...' he said miserable. 'Ah ofcourse with your love.' I hissed and balled one of my fists. Better look out that I didn't destroy this telephone. 'Seto, Atem, Yugi and Mokuba are here too... we just hoped you and Bakura were okay.' he said weakly.

'Then tell your Friends were not okay were far from okay! Tell them Bakura is sick thanks to you guys why did you locked me up with him anyway?' I whispered loudly. 'We thought it would've been a good joke... we didn't knew that this was gonna happen Marik please don't get mad.' he said soft.

'To late I am.' I huffed and sighed deep. 'So what now? We can't get out of this gameshop. How long is this snow gonna stay here?' I asked impatient. 'Uh... well... your lucky... not long.' he stammered. 'HOW long.' I snapped.

'Two days I think...' he said small as I growled in the phone. 'Two days? You good for nothing hikari! You better think of a way to get me out of here!' I yelled and pushed out the telephone. 'Could've told me you had a telephone with you.' I muttered while wrapping him in a warm embrace again.

He just moaned a little and I smiled. 'Oh well... you heard it? Were stuck with eachother for two days, although I don't mind, I don't mind at all.' I said soft and snuggled my head in his hair. 'Love you...' I murmured soft and let my thoughts drift away again.

&&&&&&&&

Me: ((Blink blink)) That was a little deep... Oh I liked the part when Marik was talking to Malik! A little I quess. ((Grins apologizing.)) If you didn't like it to bad for you cause I did! Yes I did mwuahahahahahahaha!

Kurayami: ((Blink blink blink blink)) Yeah right Hikari get a grip.((Sighs)) Anyway R&R mortals. BLOOD AND SHARP STUFF RULE! MWUAHAHAAHHA!

Darius: ... Those two fools... don't belong with me kay? ((Edges away slighlty)) Didn't liked it? Don't review. Don't review no next chap that's my rules anywa R&R and Ciao! ((Fliess off))


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Four snowy days with you.

Title chapter: The past hurts doesn't it?

Warning: Biting, hurting, kissing. Maybe some touching.

Summary: Last time our dear Marik confessed to us that he thinks he's nothing more then a duplicate of Malik, ((Sob)) and Bakura's having nightmares! so what will happen now?

Disclaimer: ... NO NO NO I DO NOT OWN IT ALREADY! ((Runs away sobbing.))

Koi-Love

Aishiteru-I love you

Aibou-Partner

Nani-What?

Ne-Hey

Hai-Yes

Onegai-Please

--Mental link Marik to Bakura--

/Mental link Bakura to Marik/

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura's POV

Warmth, cold, fire, dying people, screaming, the smell of fear, the sight of anger. I twisted and turned on the bed I was lying in. I could hear a soft voice telling me everything would be okay. 'It can't be okay...' I thought and screamed soft.

'Don't send me to the Shadow Realm! Don't send me!' I whispered and could hear someone sob soft and drifted back in my nightmares again. 'Run Bakura run! It's to late for us.' I heard my mother whisper and saw flashes of images of her.

'My sweet Bakura.' 'You will one day become greater then everyone else.' 'I'll be with you all the way.' I screamed. 'Don't leave me!' Darkness... Loneliness... Deception...

'We were aibou's...' I whispered. My nightmares kept coming and going. Images of Ryou, Ryou when he had first got the Ring when he got abused by me, when he smiled, when he had the guts to stop me when I battled the pharaoh for the first time.

Images of my hometown, images of my live images of Anzu, Honda, Jou, Seto, Malik, Otogi, Yugi, the pharaoh. Then images of Marik came.

Marik when he fought me, Marik when he fought Mai, Marik when he fought Joey, Marik when he fought the pharaoh, and then images of Marik when he returned from the Shadow Realm, the smiles I recieved of him, those special smiles. His laugh, his face, his eyes. His kiss...

'Shh, sleep Bakura, rest you need it.' someone whispered. Marik! I felt his hands wrap around me protectively and sighed soft nuzzling my head on his chest. 'I love you.' I whispered weak and smiled.

&&&&&&

Marik's POV

I looked at him and smiled, I heard it well, and although I wanted to cry for the times he shouted out I betrayed him, this made everything right. Those three words, I love you... I stroke his hair and smiled some more. 'My sadistic fiend.' I whispered in his ear and kissed his forehead which wasn't glowing to warm anymore.

He nuzzled his head on my chest some more and I chuckled soft. 'You and me against the world.' I whispered and tightened my grip. 'But still, do I have any right to be on this earth?' I said soft.

'Maybe... You have no right to be on this earth, but you have every damned right to be with me, maybe you don't belong on this world, but you belong with me.' Bakura whispered and opened his eyes looking in mine.

And smiled, he just smiled at me. 'You belong with me, even though you think your just a duplicate of Malik, you are not, you have your own feelings.' Bakura whispered and kissed me. 'Kura I... How can you see into my eyes like open doors?' I whispered and he grinned. 'I am after all a great Thief King and soon ruler of the world.' he said.

I shook my head with a grin on my face. 'Oh yeah? Well I wish you luck.' I said soft and cocked a eyebrow. 'You screamed for a name when you were in that sleep. Kuruelna.' I said soft. His eyes hardened and he stood up with the blanket around him.

'Oh yeah? What more?' he asked. 'Well... Names of people... And that I betrayed you and many more things.' I said soft. 'Aha... You wanna know who Kuruelna is don't you?' he asked and I nodded. 'Yes.' he smiled sadly. 'It was my hometown... the whole place got murdered in order of the pharoah.' he whispered.

'So that's why you hate the pharaoh so much.' I said and he turned around. 'Yes indeed that's why I hate that cocky pharaoh and I hate him for another reason and i'm glad he doesn't remembers that...' he whispered and looked away with balled fists and gritted teeth.

Fighting his tears, his own nightmares. 'Bakura?' I asked soft and wrapped my arms round him. 'Shh, it's okay don't cry.' I whispered when I felt the shaking of his body. 'He killed them... everyone I loved.' Bakura stammered and shut his eyes.

He hates tears, Ra I know he does. 'You don't get it, you have friends but me? I have no-one!' he hissed soft. 'You have me and Malik and Ryou.' I said confused. 'Yes... your right but everyone else thinks I am an insane asshole don't they?' he asked and looked in my eyes.

'Hai, but you would still have me, Malik and Ryou.' I whispered in his ear. 'Hai... I would have you, Ryou and Malik... but that's all I have.' he whispered and closed his eyes when I gently bit his neck.

--And i'll be with you you know that don't you? I will be with you forever my sadistic koi.-- I said through a mental link. 'Hai..' he said and moaned soft when I bit harder. 'Don't stop onegai. Don't.' he whispered and kissed my neck. --Aren't you a feisty one my little koi.-- I whispered.

'You have much to complain, your only six years old and i'm 5022.' he whispered and gently bit my neck too. 'Hai I know. I am younger then you.' I whispered and grinned wicked when he bit harder. 'We both love blood don't we.' I whispered when he finally bit hard enough for blood to flow out.

'Yes. We do koi.' he whispered and put a finger on my wound and then licked it up. 'Wan't a taste of mine too?' he whispered and chuckled. 'Anytime itja.' I whispered and also bit his neck and licked up the blood flowing out of it. 'Were blood-o-maniacs.' he said with a dark grin.

'Why must you be so sexy, damn you Bakura even when your sick you are sexy how come?' I whispered and moaned when he grabbed my groin. 'Because I can.' he whispered and kissed me again.

'Aishiteru Marik.' he whispered in my ear and softly bit it and then returned back to my mouth kissing it roughly. 'Damn right you can.' I thought and kissed back.

Soon we were lying on the ground strangled in a warm embrace he gave me a heated kiss again and put his arms round my neck. 'Aishiteru Bakura.' I whispered and he grinned.

'Ofcourse you do, who could withstand me?' he asked and I sighed with a smile. He was getting better. He caught me off guard and kissed me again. /Marik/ he asked soft and looked in my eyes with his carmine orbs.

--Hai... Little tiger.-- I said soft still tired of the little fight we had on the floor. /Do you really love me/ he asked and blinked a few times. --Hai Bakura I do, never think I don't.-- I whispered and kissed him again. /Arigatou, aishiteru koi./ he whispered and kissed my bare chest.

Oh Ra make him stop, no don't make him stop! 'Bakura. You are a gift of the Gods know that.' I moaned and he gave a dark chuckle and kissed me fiercely. 'I know.' he said and kissed me again. 'So are you.' he whispered and wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped my arms round him too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: I know it was a little.. uhm weird... but I tried, I like one shots more cause oh well they are oneshots! anyway R&R please and dwon't fwame mwe I won't suwvive!

Kurayami: ((Shakes her head)) Hope you enjoyed the part of four snowy days with you and we'll be seeing you next chap!

Darius: ((Appears with them in an blink of a eye)) Yo wha's been up?

Me&kurayami: ((Shrieks))

Kurayami: Damn stop appearing like that!

Me: Don't appear at all like that

Darius: ((Shrugs)) No way in Heaven, anyway R&R! Ciao


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Four snowy days with you

Title chapter: Aishiteru always

Warning: Some kissing. Some nasty words.

Summary: Finally! The last chapter! I hope you will enjoy it, it's a little short I know but i'm getting a writers block of this story cause I don't know what to add to it anymore... it seemed so much better when I had the idea in my head... anyway happy reading fun.

Disclaimer: If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh wouldn't you think that the world was coming to an end? No... oh well anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So there!

Pairings: BakuraxMarik, RyouxMalik, hints of MarikxMalikxBakuraxRyou.

Muo hitori no boku-Other me

Ne-Hey

Aishiteru-I love you

Koi-Love

Baka-Idiot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura's POV

'Come on open up that door Yugi!' I heard a voice yell and jumped up. 'Marik wake up koi.' I whispered and ran upstairs grabbing the leather clothes which, luckily for me, were not freezed.

'Whasemasser?' Marik asked lousy as I threw his clothes over to him. 'Dress now and we'll get the Hell out of here before the door opens we'll just slip through the door when they open it.' I said and he blinked finally putting on the clothes.

'Ready?' I whispered and looked at the door. 'Were coming you guys!' Malik yelled and I giggled soft. 'Feel better?' Marik asked and I nodded. 'Much better koi.' I whispered and kissed him dominant.

The door flung open and the persons stared at us in disbelief. 'That's our cue.' I whispered and grabbed Marik's hand pulling him outside with me. 'Bye you guys!' I yelled and waved a hand.

'Should we find a nice little spot were we can do it all over again?' Marik asked. 'How about the house of muo hitori no boku?' I asked. 'Ryou's house? Fine with me let's go.' he whispered harsh and we ran over to Ryou's house.

Marik's POV

I chuckled soft and followed Bakura. 'Bakura-san?' I whispered soft. 'Hai?' he said and looked at me. Before he knew it I was kissing him passionate. 'Aishiteru, always, we two will never seperate, promise me Thief.' I whispered with a smile.

He looked at me with a grin and nodded. 'Ofcourse we'll never seperate you baka, anyway were here let's go Marik, then we can finish what we started in the hall.' he said and opened the door.

I glanced at the thief and a dark grin spread over my face. I started say something in Egyptian and he smirked. 'Oh yeah? Ne fisrt see then believe koi.' he said and kissed me.

I answered the kiss and pushed him on the ground throwing the door closed with my feet. 'Aishiteru aishiteru aishiteru.' I whispered and kissed him again and again. 'I love you too my sadistic insane Marik.' he whispered. I smiled a real smile.

'Ne, I want to see that smile more often Tomb keeper.' he said cheery and smiled too. 'Good, if I see that smile more often I will too.' I whispered and he nodded. 'Now that is settled.' I sneered and kissed him again.

&&&&&&

Malik's POV

'Did everybody just saw... What I saw?' I whispered in disbelief. 'If that means Bakura and Marik kissing eachother yes.' Ryou said soft and kissed me. 'So... Did our little plan worked?' he whispered to me while I smiled. 'Well I think so yes.' I said grinning.

'MY GRAMPA IS GONNA KILL ME!' Yugi yelled when he saw the livingroom. 'Uh that's OUR cue c'mon Ryou.' I said and pulled Ryou with me. 'I think... I should go too are you coming too Mokuba?' Seto asked and walked away with Mokuba while Atem and the rest staid there to feel the wrath of Yugi.

&&&&&&&

Ryou's POV

I smiled and ran away together with Malik. 'Say... Malik? Where should we go?' I finally asked and he looked at me with a smirk. 'Knowing my yami he is or at my home screwing Bakura or at your home screwing Bakura.' he said and I blushed.

'Ne it's just a word koi. Nothing dangerous about it and...' he leaned closer to me and kissed me gently. 'Aishiteru, let's go to your home.' he whispered and I blinked a few times before nodding happy.

'Malik, I love you too.' I said and grabbed his hand. 'You have the key don't you?' he asked and I stopped and started looking in my pockets. 'Hai here it is.' I said and suddenly I felt Malik's lips against mine again.

'Malik-san, I love you... but... Bakura...' I whispered and he grinned. 'Well tell them one day both of our insane yami's until then we must just be satisfied with eachother, and I am satisfied with you cause your such a sweet little caring boy.' he said and I smiled while opening the door.

'Uhm... well... should we go to our beds? I mean it has been a few days.' he whispered and I grinned at him and dragged him upstairs. When I opened my room I didn't knew what I saw. 'Aww how kawaii!' Malik whispered soft at the sight of Bakura and Marik embracing eachother.

I smirked and grabbed a camera. 'Don't you tink they will wake up?' Malik asked and I grinned while making a photo. 'Knowing my yami no.' I finally said and got the the other room with Malik behind me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sammie: ((Grabs Bakura.)) Was it okay! ONEGAI TELL ME IT WAS!

Bakura: ((Sighs and looks at Sammie's face.)) Hai it was now stop it.

Bakira: Sigh... Sooo sweet.

Marik: ((Grumblegrumble.)) You are wrong I do not think I am just a duplicate of Malik!

Malik: You do you just wont admit my sweet yami. ((Hugs Marik))

Kurayami: Gnignigni well that's it for now, maybe we'll make a sequel to this story when we got good reviewers and new idea's, until then... were out of the game with this story R&R or else I will send you to the Shadow Realm with Bakira, Bakura and Marik! Anyway, bye bye.

Marik: That wasn't nice to say... R&R OR ELSE I WILL TORTURE YOU TO DEATH!

Bakura: Like that was nice. Onegai R&R OR ELSE I WILL LET SEND YOU TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF THE SHADOWREALM!

Bakira: Hmph like that was nice Kura! R&R OR ELSE I WILL NEVER EVER EVER GIVE YOU SUGAR AGAIN!

Sammie: ((Sighs desperatly)) Please R&R and we'll see what happens more and if you don't may the Gods eat you alive! Ahem... Or uh... Wait! Please R&R we would really appreciate it and because you maybe will, you will get chibi Marik's and chibi Bakura's! ((Throws chibi Marik's and chibi Bakura's.))


	8. Preview

Okay! The story is over, 'Four snowy days with you' has ended... but... SEQUEL IS COMING! It's called 'sunny holdiday' and now it's the Hikari's trying to tell the yami's the love them! A lot of humor and romance is in! And here's a little preview

&&&&&&

Marik raced down yelling. "I SIS! oh... I sis..." he said chuckling and remembered why he was running again. "I, SIS! I, SIS! MALIK WANT'S TO TORTURE ME WITH COMBING MY HAAAAAAAAAAAIR!" he cried out running again.

"My name is NOT I, Sis! It's ISIS! ISIS!" Isis yelled angrily.

Malik stumbled down comb in the ready. "Come ON Marik! It's only combing your hair!" he yelled chasing his dark side.

"Torture!" Marik yelled and ran in the kitchen locking the door... the only problem was... a kitchen door doesn't has a lock... so...

Malik barged in. "AHAH! I GOTCHA NOW!" he yelled comb in the ready.

Marik gulped. "Eheheh..." he chuckled nervous when all of a sudden... DING DONG! "YES! SAVED BY THE BELL!" he cried out and rushed past Malik opening the door to welcome the cheery face of Ryou and the smooth one of Bakura.

"Tomb keeper, what's the rush," Bakura said smirking and kissed Marik swiftly. "Ready for this vacation?" he asked.

"With you always," Marik murmured kissing back.

Malik ran over to the door too and kissed Ryou. "Hi there, your already here, well we are ready to go!"

"Okay," Ryou said smiling. "Holiday, here we come."

&&&&&&&&&&

That was the preview, and for one who wants to have the sequel up, has to review! yep yep, ciao everyone! till next story! 'Sunny Holiday'! ((Waves))


End file.
